The Unpredictable Gift
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Anko memberikan sesuatu sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Kakashi Hatake. Apapun itu yang jelas bukan dango. KakaAnko oneshot fic. Summary sucks just check it out. RnR please...


THE UNPREDICTABLE GIFT

Oneshot Fanfic.

Rate: T

Genre: Fluff. Romance.

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi

Warning: OTP, typos, OOC.

Disclaimer: always Masashi Kishimoto. Sensei, aku Cuma minjem karakternya yah! Gak perlu bayar, kan? Hihihi.

.

.

.

**THE UNPREDICTABLE GIFT**

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan pelan, menyusuri lorong penginapan. Penginapan kecil sederhana yang tadi tanpa sengaja mereka temukan dalam perjalanan menyeberang menuju Konohagakure. Ah, hari sudah mulai malam. Tubuh mereka pun merasa perlu diistirahatkan, bukan? Dan akhirnya kedua shinobi itu pun memutuskan untuk menginap.

Perjalanan bisa kita lanjutkan besok. Sekarang kita harus istirahat. Begitulah pendapat Kakashi pada saat mereka berdiri tepat di pintu penginapan. Dan –Anko pun menurutinya.

"Sampai nanti, Kakashi" ucap Anko Mitarashi sambil tersenyum simpul. Gadis dengan kostum shinobi yang berbeda dari jounin pada umumnya itu berjalan mendahului Kakashi Hatake. Wajar saja, ia jounin spesial. Tak harus mengenakan kostum shinobi formal yang mungkin ia rasa –tidak cukup keren itu.

.

.

.

Kamar yang akan ditempatinya berada pada nomor satu digit lebih awal daripada kamar milik Kakashi. Anko mendapatkan kamar penginapan bernomor 7, sedangkan Kakashi akan menempati ruangan ber-angka 8.

Ah, cukup lega rasanya. Kakashi menarik nafas panjang begitu memasuki kamar yang khusus menjadi miliknya malam ini. Lelaki itu berniat akan memanfaatkan waktu istirahatnya kali ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Perjalanan dalam misi kali ini cukup jauh, meskipun ini hanya misi kelas medium dengan kesulitan sedang.

Ya, entah kenapa –Kakashi sendiri merasa bingung, ia mendapat misi beruntun belakangan ini. Banyak, begitu banyak sekali. Sampai-sampai ia merasa sedikit kewalahan. Jika hendak memikirkan hasil yang didapat, mungkin sebanding. Lembaran-lembaran Ryo yang menyenangkan itu dengan lancar memasuki rekening tabungan miliknya. Tapi, jika ia juga ingin jujur, rasanya ingin beristirahat sesekali dari aktifitas menjalankan misi yang tak kunjung habis ini. Misi, misi, misi, dan misi.

Sungguh melelahkan.

"Kita kekurangan personil, Kakashi! Jangan protes seperti itu –seolah kau adalah anak kecil yang tidak paham akan keadaan desa Konoha saja!?" Itu adalah jawaban Hokage ketika Kakashi pernah menampilkan respon ogah-ogahan saat hendak diberi tugas menjalankan sebuah misi.

.

.

.

Kakashi memperhatikan kamar yang kini jadi miliknya itu. Ruangan kecil yang sederhana, namun sungguh sangat nyaman. Segala perabot tersusun rapi. Sebuah kasur dengan seprai putih dilengkapi dua buah bantal. Meja dan kursi, hiasan dinding. Pot dan rangkaian bunga cantik di atas meja, jendela kaca berukuran sedang. Ah –warna dinding kamar yang menampilkan nuansa teduh.

Sempurna. Ini akan menjadi saat beristirahat yang sempurna. Shinobi yang bergelar copy-ninja itu pun segera membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi sebagai ritual awal.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok. Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dengan pelan. Tiga kali –tiga ketukan, dan pintu kayu itu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai sebuah benda.

Ah, siapa malam-malam begini? Layanan kamar? Ataukah justru di daerah sini memiliki sistem prostitusi bejat yang menawarkan jasanya pada saat malam hari seperti ini? Kakashi menatap pintu dengan sedikit perasaan curiga. Dan dengan malas pria itu pun berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang malam-malam begini.

Tubuhnya yang sudah cukup segar setelah keluar dari kamar mandi itu tampak sudah berpakaian.

"Ah! Eng…Kakashi? Maaf, aku mengganggu ya….?"

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya sepersekian detik. Anko? Kenapa dia bertamu malam-malam begini?

"Ada apa, Anko?" Tanya Kakashi heran. Aneh, seharusnya gadis itu sudah istirahat atau lebih bagusnya –tidur. Ini sudah pukul 00.10 di tengah malam.

"Boleh aku masuk?" sahut gadis itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan pula –padahal ia yang lebih dulu ditanya oleh jounin berambut putih keperakan di hadapannya itu.

Anko tersenyum penuh harap. Sebuah cengiran khas dirinya. Dan Kakashi sudah sangat mengenal jenis senyuman itu. Lucu, sih. Gadis itu selalu memunculkan aura imut dan sedikit norak bila sedang tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Tapi –yah itu lebih baik daripada saat-saat dia menampilkan ekspresi kemarahan yang seram dan menjengkelkan.

Dengan didahului pemikiran yang tiada henti dan belum memiliki jawaban –Kakashi mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk.

"Iya boleh. Masuklah" ucapnya pelan. Sedikit malas, kedengarannya.

Anko pun menggumamkan kata "Makasih!" dalam perjalanannya menjajah ruang privasi Kakashi. Tokubetsu Jounin itu melangkah masuk.

"Kau belum tidur, Kakashi? Dari tadi sedang apa?" Tanya Anko dengan polos dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kunoichi ini tidak sadar bahwa dirinya yang bertamu pada saat seseorang tengah hendak beristirahat mungkin saja sebenarnya bisa sangat menganggu.

"Tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa" sahut Kakashi Hatake. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju meja di dekat ranjang. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya di sana. Sementara Anko melangkah menuju jendela yang masih terbuka.

"Ah, segar sekali anginnya". Desis gadis itu. Kakashi meliriknya untuk sesaat. Awalnya ketika ia membukakan pintu tadi, ia merasa sedikit kaget. Ia pikir siapa? Karena Anko memang tampil dengan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Kalian tahu, Anko melepas mantel cream panjangnya. Ia hanya terlihat mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dengan lengan pendek serta rok mini cokelatnya –dilengkapi ikat pinggang biru gelap. Ah –di kedua pahanya tidak terlihat stocking fishnet pendek di sana. Mungkin gadis itu juga melepasnya.

Kalung yang setia menemani di hampir seumur hidup gadis itu juga masih setia menggantung di lehernya. Entah benda apa itu. Sepertinya itu pemberian Orochimaru –Kakashi juga tidak peduli.

Oh, rambutnya yang gelap yang biasanya terikat dan cukup berantakan itu, kali ini tergantikan oleh tampilan tergerai yang cukup manis.

Kakashi masih memperhatikan gadis itu. Menyelami tampilan fisiknya untuk sesaat. Entahlah, sepertinya ada magnet kecil yang membuat Kakashi enggan untuk segera melepaskan matanya dari menatap Anko Mitarashi.

Anko juga tampak tidak memakai Hitai-ate. Gadis itu –tampak seperti bukan kunoichi tomboy seperti biasanya.

Manis.

Cantik juga.

Imut.

Tapi –

Mencurigakan.

Berbeda dari biasanya? Apa ia ingin menggodaku?

Ah, Mitarashi ini punya pola pikir yang aneh.

Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan biarkan aku sendiri.

Aku ingin beristirahat.

Yap, rentetan ucapan-ucapan kalbu Kakashi yang mengalir dengan lancar. Ia jujur dengan pendapatnya sendiri. Anko memang tampak sedikit berbeda. Ah, jika ia harus jujur, mungkin bukan 'sedikit', akan tetapi 'sangat' berbeda.

Tapi itu tidak penting. Kakashi sedang tidak ingin digoda –apalagi diganggu.

.

.

.

"Kakashi"

"Ya?" sahut Kakashi yang sedari tadi sudah menghentikan lirikannya.

"Aku menganggu ya?"

Kakashi diam dan kini malah fokus pada bacaannya –apalagi kalau bukan Icha Icha Paradise. Kali ini seri terbaru –Jiraiya-sama memang produktif, keterlaluan!

"Tidak juga"

Kakashi sedikit berbohong. Ya, hanya sedikit kok.

"Kau membaca apa, Kakashi?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara imutnya.

'Apa? Imut? Author, kau jangan memprovokatif keadaan!' Kakashi protes kepada sang author. Author hanya tertawa. (Lho?)

"Kau membaca apa, sih?" Anko Mitarashi kian penasaran karena tidak kunjung digubris oleh putra Shiroi Kiba –Sakumo Hatake itu.

Melangkah mendekati Kakashi, dan melihat pada buku yang sedang berada di tangannya. Kakashi yang berdiri sambil membaca tidak terlalu menyadarinya –dan tidak pula mempedulikannya.

Buku Icha Icha? Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dikerjakan? Jiraiya-sama juga, apa tidak ada karya lain yang bisa dihasilkan? Lelaki dewasa memang aneh! Batin Anko sedikit jengkel.

"Apa tidak ada bacaan lain selain itu, Kakashi?" tanya Anko sambil menatap intens sang buku.

Kesal. Kenapa benda murahan itu sebegitu menarik perhatian Kakashi saat ini –dan kenapa bukan dirinya?.

Sret. Anko merebut buku itu dengan pelan dari tangan Kakashi. Kakashi terperanjat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Kakashi Hatake kaget. Ia lalu menatap Anko dengan ganjil. Gadis ini –kecerewetannya kambuh lagi. Begitulah pikir Kakashi.

Anko tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan –sedikit sinis pula.

Gadis itu lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur Kakashi, di tepi ranjang. Ia melipat –menumpuk kedua pahanya, lalu memasang pose seolah hendak membaca buku mesum itu.

Kakashi Hatake menatapnya dengan jengkel. Apa kubilang? Dia duduk di tepi ranjang, apa lagi kalau bukan mau menggodaku. Dan lagi –lihatlah kakinya itu. Memang seksi tapi, apa itu bukan yang namanya tampil terlihat seperti gadis murahan? Kakashi terus berkata-kata di kepalanya.

Meskipun sedikit enggan, akhirnya Kakashi duduk di sebelah gadis itu, lalu berusaha merebut buku kesayangannya.

Anko berkelit, memindahkan buku di tangannya dengan lincah –berusaha menjauhkannya dari gapaian tangan Kakashi. Ah, hampir lupa. Kakashi sekarang hanya memakai kaos hitam legam polos sepanjang siku. Celana panjang dan masker yang masih setia pada wajahnya. Hitai-atenya juga sudah lepas, seperti halnya Anko.

"Kembalikan, Anko" desah pria itu. Ia sedikit sebal, Anko memang menyebalkan.

Ah, kenapa adegan ini sedikit mirip pada sebuah kisah yang lain ya? Mengingatkan Kakashi pada sebuah fic.

Pria itu merasakan yang namanya Déjà vu.

"Aku pinjam sebentar ya, mau kubaca!" sahut yang bersangkutan.

Kakashi pun menghentikan pengejarannya. Keduanya masih duduk berdampingan.

"Kau ini, mau membaca bagaimana? Aku sudah tahu gelagatmu ketika masuk ke sini, tahu!"

Ah! Gumam Anko. Matanya membulat. 'Kakashi ini sok tahu juga!' Batinnya.

"Memangnya, kau pikir aku hendak apa kesini, Kakashi?" tantang Anko percaya diri.

Kakashi menatapnya. Sebuah tatapan tidak bersemangat dan miskin wibawa seperti biasanya. "Mau menggodaku, bukan?" jawab Kakashi datar.

Anko mengangkat alisnya. Ah, salah!

"Memangnya aku ini gadis seperti apa?! Untuk apa aku menggodamu!" sahut gadis itu kesal. 'Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu? buat apa aku menggoda pria dingin sepertimu! Cuma buang-buang waktu!' Anko mengomel di dalam hati.

"oh. Jadi, bukan untuk itu ya?"

Anko mengubah tatapannya menjadi sedikit sinis. Ia mencari kedua mata Kakashi. Ia ingin menusuknya dengan tatapan membunuh untuk beberapa saat.

Death glare. Atau death stare. Yang pastinya –bukan death note.

"Tentu saja!"

Keduanya terdiam. Suara jangkrik terdengar menghiasi hari yang sudah lewat dari tengah malam. Tidak –itu sungguhan. Makhluk-makhluk itu –serangga-serangga kecil itu bernyanyi dengan riang, tanpa ada beban.

"Lalu? Katakan saja apa maksudmu…." Kakashi pun berujar lebih lanjut.

Anko masih diam, tampak ragu untuk dapat berkata-kata. Sepertinya lidahnya sedemikian kelu untuk dapat menyelesaikan apa yang telah ia mulai.

Hmmm, ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Kakashi mendapatkan misi bersama gadis itu. Menjalankan misi dengan berbagai tingkat dengannya. Pasangan yang terkumpul secara random. Memang sih, tidak selalu ia mendapatkan rekan si Anko Mitarashi. Akan tetapi…. Belakangan cukup sering juga.

Takdir?

Ah, semuanya hanya kebetulan.

Kakashi menepis pikirannya yang mulai berangan-angan. Jika berpikir lebih jauh lagi, pria itu bisa saja menyerempet ke hal-hal tidak pantas yang bisa ia pikirkan.

"Ehm…Begini, Kakashi, sebenarnya aku hanya…" Anko tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kakashi masih menunggu. Anko sedikit membuatnya tidak sabaran.

"Ingin bilang sesuatu"

Akhirnya! Menyelesaikan kalimat seperti itu saja, kenapa sulit sekali Anko? Ingin rasanya Kakashi memarahi gadis itu.

Hening lagi untuk sesaat. Yeah, keheningan yang asyik sih, sebenarnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kakashi" ucap Anko Mitarashi. Pelan, dan terdengar –manis.

Sangat manis.

Kakashi sedikit terkejut. Apa? Ulang tahunnya? Ah, bodohnya –ia bahkan samasekali tidak ingat akan hal itu. Hari ini –meskipun masih malam, sudah masuk tanggal 15 September. Dan itu artinya, sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Astaga, ia bertambah tua.

Kakashi yang memasang tampang bengong kontan saja membuat Anko ingin melakukan sesuatu –mengomelinya.

"Kau tidak ingat ulang tahunmu sendiri, Kakashi? Ya ampun! Kau ini…." Ucap Anko. Tidak, ia tidak mengomel rupanya.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Ya, ia memang sedikit konyol.

Tapi, hari ulang tahun itu tidak penting. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang peduli akan hal itu. Ah –tapi kali ini Anko peduli. Itu sangat berbeda.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kakashi kemudian. Lelaki muda itu tersenyum tipis. Meskipun wajahnya tertutupi topeng, Anko bisa melihat senyuman itu. Gadis itu juga membalas senyumannya.

Uh, ingin rasanya author menghentikan adegan itu. Dua sejoli yang sudah tampak sangat serasi untuk menjadi pasangan –saling tersenyum dengan manisnya. Ayo, selanjutnya apa? Author mulai menggila para rasa fanatiknya sendiri.

"Tapi maaf –aku tidak punya apapun untuk kuhadiahkan padamu" Anko sedikit menyesal mengatakannya. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak ingat untuk membelikan sebuah hadiah untuk Kakashi saat ini.

'Ya ampun, Anko. Untuk apa hadiah segala? Aku tidak memerlukan itu.' Kakashi bergumam dalam hatinya. Ia masih memperhatikan kunoichi yang kini berekspresi sendu itu. Ah, sepertinya jika dilihat-lihat lagi, Anko terlihat sedikit kelelahan. Kakashi bisa menangkap hal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Anko. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku sudah sangat menghargai ucapan selamatmu, kok" Kakashi berusaha membesarkan hati Anko. Gadis itu menatap Kakashi dengan sedikit ragu.

Kakashi tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Anko. Beristirahatlah. Aku tahu kau lelah" nasihat Kakashi pada Anko. Anko makin berekspresi sendu.

Mungkin gadis itu kecewa karena kuusir? Kakashi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan hal itu. Dan sebenarnya ia menjadi cukup resah karenanya.

"Uhm, ya. Baiklah jika kau bilang begitu" dengan ekspresi kecewa Anko meletakkan kembali buku kesayangan Kakashi di atas meja.

Gadis itu berdiri, diiringi Kakashi. Anko berjalan menuju pintu untuk segera keluar.

Tap. Anko menghentikan langkah pelannya. Kakashi yang berjalan tidak jauh darinya juga ikut berhenti. Anko berbalik. Menatap Kakashi dan menampilkan sebuah senyum kecil yang sangat jujur.

"Aku balik dulu. Selamat malam, Kakashi"

"Ya, terima kasih Anko"

Senyuman Anko makin jelas terbaca. Diam-diam Kakashi suka melihatnya.

Keduanya berjalan lagi. Sepertinya pertemuan ini akan segera berakhir. Kedua shinobi Konohagakure itu pasti akan segera beristirahat setelah ini. Pergi tidur, mungkin? Entahlah, yang pastinya segalanya akan terasa hening, karena mereka berdua masing-masing akan seorang diri dan tidak punya teman bicara lagi.

Tap. Kali ini Anko menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Ada apa ini? Kakashi merasa sedikit aneh. Ada yang aneh dengan Anko. Uhm, mungkin dia lupa mengucapkan sesuatu?

"Eng…Kakashi…" ucap Anko lagi. Pelan, dan kedengarannya sedikit ragu-ragu.

'Ada apa?' Tanya Kakashi dalam batinnya.

Anko berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Kakashi diam saja dan ingin melihat apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan atau dilakukan oleh gadis itu.

Anko Mitarashi semakin mendekat dengan Kakashi Hatake. Gadis yang kini rambutnya terurai –indah dan panjang itu, berdiri menghadap Kakashi. Cukup dekat. Sangat dekat. Sampai-sampai aroma parfum manis yang tadi menghilang dari penciuman Kakashi kini menghampirinya lagi. Ah, jarak ini sudah terlalu dekat.

Ups. Anko berjinjit. Ditatapnya kedua mata berbeda warna milik Kakashi. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil –cukup menggoda akal sehat Kakashi. Dan perlahan, kedua tangannya melepaskan penutup wajah Kakashi.

Dheg. Dheg. Debaran jantung. Tidak –itu milik author. Ah, author ini. Dia yang menulisnya kenapa dia juga berdebar-debar seperti ini? Pasangan ini terlalu manis, sih!?

Kakashi tidak merespon. Hanya membiarkan Anko yang mulai bertindak semena-mena itu. Kakashi Hatake hanya membiarkannya, melihatnya untuk melakukan hal apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Yah, meskipun kedua matanya tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Matanya yang indah, hidungnya yang cukup mancung, pipinya yang putih dan sedikit merona, bibirnya yang begitu menggemaskan, keseluruhan wajahnya yang tampak begitu manis.

Ah! Ini jauh lebih menarik ketimbang membaca seri Icha Icha. Anko jauh lebih menarik daripada buku sial itu. Jauh. Tak sebanding. Dan ia –sangat nyata. Otak dan batin Kakashi dipenuhi berbagai argument –yang sebagian besar adalah menyatakan kekaguman dan rasa penasaran yang mendalam.

Perlahan, gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kakashi. Sudah jelas, bukan? Anko berusaha menciumnya. Jantung Kakashi mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Uh, ternyata mengendalikan kegugupan itu tidak mudah. Kakashi berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak merusak momen ini.

Berhasil. Sebuah ciuman.

Bibir Anko lembut. Manis. aku…..suka.

Kakashi terus berfikir didalam otaknya.

Kecupan singkat itu akan diakhiri oleh Anko Mitarashi. Namun terhenti ketika –ketika Kakashi menahan kepergiannya dengan menahan sebelah tangannya. Kakashi menggenggam sebelah lengan gadis itu.

Dan dengan posisi wajah yang masih berdekatan, raut wajah serius Kakashi yang tampak meminta Anko untuk melakukan hal itu lagi, membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjauh dari Kakashi. Kakashi membiarkan dirinya untuk menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu sekali lagi. Ciuman lanjutan.

Nosebleed? Tidak. Author hanya berdebar-debar. Author hampir mati rasanya. Adegan ini terlalu manis. Tidak –Kakashi, Anko, jangan berhenti. Berciumanlah lagi, dengan lebih lama. Sepertinya wajah author pun memerah. Seperti wajah Anko.

Ciuman yang mengagumkan. Indah sekali rasanya. Manis sekali. Kakashi tidak menyangka bahwa Anko akan memberikan hadiah semacam ini padanya. Hadiah terbaik, begitu luar biasa yang pernah ia dapatkan.

Ya, Anko. Kau hebat juga. Dan tambahan –kau sangat manis. Aku suka sekali itu. Kalbu Kakashi penuh akan pujian untuk Anko.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Anko Mitarashi menghentikan keasyikan itu. Ia melepaskan ciuman Kakashi. Melepaskan bibir, lidah dan saliva yang tadi saling bertaut.

Sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. Namun di sisi lain ada rasa bahagia –rasa puas yang tak dapat diucapkan. Kakashi tersenyum kecil, dan membiarkan gadis yang kini hendak beranjak pergi itu.

Anko pun balas tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak merona. Ayolah, biarkan dirimu terpikat untuk kali ini saja, Kakashi. Tidak –mungkin ia akan benar-benar jatuh cinta. Pada Anko Mitarashi. Kakashi berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang begitu terpikat pada gadis itu.

"Selamat malam, Hatake….." ucap gadis itu. Ia lalu berlalu pergi. Keluar pintu dan menutupnya kembali dengan pelan.

Anko pun sudah menghilang dari pandangan Kakashi.

Kakashi Hatake terpaku. Masih dengan wajahnya yang kini tidak memakai masker. Senyuman terus terpantri di wajahnya yang cukup tampan itu. Ia lalu tertawa kecil. Menertawakan dirinya yang begitu beruntung saat ini. Begitu bahagia karena akhirnya ada seorang gadis yang begitu mempedulikan dirinya. Ah, ini gadis pertama yang **berani** menciumnya.

Kakashi menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Senyuman lebar di bibirnya tidak kunjung hilang menghiasi wajahnya.

Ah, ini sangat sangat sangat luar biasa. Batin pria itu meracau bahagia.

Sementara di luar, di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri, Anko pun tersenyum hampir melompat kegirangan karenanya. Mulai sekarang, usaha menaklukkan hati Kakashi yang dingin itu akan sedikit mengalami perubahan. Akan mendapati kemudahan. Yah –setidaknya Anko berharap seperti itu. Dan…..uhm, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, karena memikirkan peristiwa barusan

.

.

.

E N D

.

A/N:

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

GOMEN jika ceritanya biasa aja dan banyak kesalahan di dalamnya.

Salah satu fic hadiah buat ulang tahun Kakashi. Meskipun TELAT. Ah, saya tak peduli.

(sebenarnya ini dibuat sebulan yang lalu)

Arigatou yah, jika mau membaca!

RnR?!


End file.
